


Just a Goose from Uskerty

by smallsteps32



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Let us venture into the mind of Goose the goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsteps32/pseuds/smallsteps32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Goose the goose, who started life in little Uskerty, and undertook the most important quest that any goose has ever undertaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Goose from Uskerty

Goose had always thought of himself as a special type of goose, and on the day that his family was packed onto that big, metal contraption, he proved it once and for all. Goose set himself apart from the rest of the gaggle, he always had.

Goose was the first of his family to make a new friend; not only that, but a giant, fleshy friend, who made lots of sqawking noises, proving his affection for his new amigo by allowing him to obtain the delicious treat from within his stiff removable feathers.

Not only was Goose a trend-setter, but he was an inter-species pioneer, taking the first steps towards bridging the gap between geese and large fleshy creatures; Goose led his family into the future, into the cool hard world and through the mystical living gate, that marked Goose as the Chosen One, the One to undertake a quest of discovery.

So Goose made no fuss when his fleshy friend lifted him from the ground and took him to join his own gaggle of fleshy creatures, all wearing the same feathers, though in different shades; he bid his family farewell, and accepted his mission for the sake of goose kind.

When the dark took over the light, Goose’s friend handed Goose over to another fleshy creature, and they exchanged pleasant squawks; then Goose watched his friend leave, wing linked to the other fleshy creature in the same colour feathers. Of course, his friend must have time with his mate before he helped Goose on the first part of his quest.

When the light returned, Goose was thrilled to see that the whole gaggle of fleshy creatures had returned as well; so thrilled that he snapped around their heels, showing his gratitude that they had not abandoned him to undertake this quest of discovery alone.

Before long, Goose found himself in the belly of the fleshy creatures’ flying contraption, watching the clouds from the arms of the largest fleshy creature; the way that he sqawked cheerfully made Goose think that he had been treated well, left with the wisest of the gaggle, as his friend must not have thought himself worthy enough to divulge such information.

Goose just regretted that he could not understand the wise words that were being squawked at him.

Goose’s new friend took him to his den, and Goose lived in comfort there for a few light and dark periods; a new gaggle of fleshy creatures made affectionate squawks at him, and Goose almost didn’t recognise him the first time he saw his friend removed his dark feathers, but after a while, Goose grew comfortable experiencing the new culture. He would have to tell his family all about this when he returned home.

But soon, things began to change. His friend’s demeanour grew happier, and Goose thought when he was placed in the arms of the younger fleshy things that he was about to be guided to the next part of his quest, to find whatever it was the singing gate had chosen him for.

But that was not to be. When he left the den of his friend, Goose never returned, and he never saw his friend again. The younger gaggle took him to a different place, with hard walls and sky only in small areas within the walls.

They laughed, and squawked, and gave Goose all the food and space that he wanted, but they never showed him more of their culture, they never let him venture onto the next part of his quest.

Some days, as he aged, Goose would think about his family; their lives must have been good, believing that their kin was on an adventure.

Goose worried more about his friend, the fleshy one, and how sad he must have felt, knowing that his friend would be forever incarcerated by the youth of his species, with no way to save him, as he had been replaced in their gaggle as the most powerful.

In the end, Goose wasn’t unhappy; merely, reminiscent.


End file.
